The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: Legacy Day was just around the corner, and for Cerise it isn't just a matter of pledging to the story and getting over and done with it. She is your average Rebel hiding a not so average secret that might as well end her life as a fairytale character. But what happens when her long-term crush is the first to deeply discover it? Will he expose it, or keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**First story on Ever After High so I'm still getting used to all the 'hex' and 'fairy' sayings. So don't mind if I get a name wrong *Sheepish Grin***

 **I've loved Cerise for a long time now and finally I was inspired to do a story about my two favourite characters!**

* * *

Daring Charming and Apple White. Such a cute couple. The perfect couple. The soon to be married couple and have great cute kids that will carrying on the tradition.

It didn't make it any less obvious they were in fact the most hexellent couple when Apple always insisted Daring sit with her at lunch. She'd make that 'adorable' giggling noise as she gave an attempt to feed her husband-to-be. Daring doesn't seem to mind, he liked being pampered by girls, it was a natural thing for the hottest guy in school plus he'd have to get used to it anyways since Apple White is going to be with him forever after.

 _But stupid Apple, why couldn't she have been born rebel, why a perfect little princess that is going to attain a happily ever after? And why Daring of all heroes to be her husband? Why? Why? Why?! WHY?!_

"Cerise?" Raven tapped on the wooden table the brunette sat upon in an attempt to get her friend's attention, "Cerise?" She tried again, beckoning the dazed girl to pay attention, "Cerise Hood?! Earth to Cerise Hood?! Are you in there?" She hooted growing impatient from being ignored.

"Huh what?" The pre-tranced brunette blinked gazing up at her baffled friend.

"Cerise, your scraping the table with your nails!" Raven informed pointing at the once typical table now marked with perfectly neat clawing from one end to another, Cerise gasped and withdrew her hands away from the lumber of the lunch-table, tucking them under it to keep from abrading it again,

"What's wrong?" It wasn't the beaten table that concern the daughter of the Evil Queen, it was as to why Cerise was doing it. Being the only person who knew Cerise's life-threatening secret, Raven was determined to halt her whenever her instincts let loose. And baring her dagger-like nails was one of them.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," She excused pulling her hood further to cover her hush brown hair entirely.

"What's wrong Cerise? You've been like this for a while,"

"I dunno, it's just that…"

"That?"

"That every Royal here has to have her or his happy ending, why are we Rebels the one who give them that?" She slurred out altogether, not giving a hint about the fact that she absolutely despised Apple for her destiny with Daring Charming. No, it was not her place to with stand that hate.

"Well, you are the one being saved in your story though," Raven pointed out. "That is a Happily Ever After," Cerise groaned at the thought of it burying her head in her hands.

"No Raven, I'm not the one being saved, 'Little Red Riding Hood' is," She clarified blowing her bangs a bit. The violet haired Rebel stared at her in confusion, "Thing is, I'm not Little Red Riding Hood instead I'm part…" She patted the side of her crimson hood where her furry humiliating ears kept tucked away from the outside world.

"Nobody knows that though Cerise,"

"But, people will find out sooner or later that these ears aren't a pair of fakes I wore to Maddie's Mad party,"

"It won't happen anytime soon Cerise, everyone is convinced they were counterfeit," Her friend patted the half-blood's shoulder getting her to see reason in that. She seemed pretty convinced for the time being, but it won't be long until she starts fretting over her destiny again, "Come on, lunch is almost over,"

* * *

Cerise's POV

Legacy day. The 24 hour period we have to finally vow and pledge to follow our parent's path to destiny. That day is only 3 weeks off and everyone is getting friendly or hostile with their foes or friends, soon we'd be able to put all we've learnt to action and sign for our…no, _their_ happily ever after.

There was only one problem that harboured me in particular. My path. Who am I really? Well thats easy, I'm the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood as if it weren't obvious, but who's my dad? Well thats another thing, my father is also known as The Big Bad Wolf. This is where my life gets complicated. My parents disobeyed the rules, they flipped to a blank chapter and wrote their own happily ever after and indeed they got it. But I took the consequences of that rebellious action, born with the characteristics of a wolf. Sudden movement will cause my eyes to flash and my fangs to bare, usually my claws would appear from my flesh when I'm stressed or angry and the best part: a lifetime lasting pair of fluffy wolf ears.

My original plan was to vow to my father's path since my wolf side keeps appearing more often, But pledging to the villain of my story would cause an uproar and a full state of confusion. They'd banish me from Ever After High and our story will go 'poof'. No one knew about my tragedy except Raven who promised to keep it a secret, she occasionally creates an excuse in place of me when I do savage actions, they always seem to bought by everyone and I'm safe. But this also limited me from socialising with most people, Royals especially that included Daring Charming. My long-term crush.

I was suppose to be studying in the library today but my mind was scattered elsewhere. Legacy Day wasn't the only day that was getting closer, the Blood Moon was also drawing close. Apparently wolves have a strange reaction to it and that counts as me. If anyone were to see me that night, my secret is done-for as well as my story and life.

Thats partly whats been what bothering me so much, The Blood Moon was only a week off and hopefully I can get through it without trouble. Raven promised she'd cover for me if something went wrong but I can't always go to her for assistance of coverage, I need to make it out on my own.

"Hey Cerise," Cedar chimed filling in the empty space beside me. She dropped all of her books onto the table with a thud with earn a glare from one of the Stepsisters. Cedar smiled sheepishly and leaned over to me.

"Hey Cedar, are you here to study?" I questioned noting her endless stash of books.

"Yeah, thought I'd get in a few studying times in,"

I nodded staring back at my unopened book intensely,

"You seem to be studying well? Is it the front cover that has the answers are hidden?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. I knew Cedar didn't mean it as a rude remark,she was just addled. I have to agree, even though I've been in the library for the last 2 hours, I haven't even opened the book yet!

"No Cedar, I'm just reviewing what I read," I fibbed, Cedar bought that well and grabbed one of her many books, flipping it open. I sighed, feeling I should get out now, Book Ball practise starts an hour so I should be out on the field getting my warms ups done in a few minutes. I got up and wandered to the shelf I found this book from.

I planned to put it back and take my leave, but a drifting conversation halted me by the shelf. I recognised those voices instantly. Apple, Briar…and Daring. Hastily ducked and sat down so I hid behind the books away from being noticed. My ears can hear the conversation crystal clear and the topic forced me to listen.

"I heard there is going to be a wolf crisis," Apple murmured, they must've heard it from gossip or something.

"It's probably for the Blood Moon," Daring's voice rang, I felt myself smile a bit. I've always liked the sound of his voice, "I heard they get pretty dangerous during that time," I blinked. Did he just?

"They keep away because the 'Blood Moon' makes them hungry for blood and flesh, you'll hear a heap of howling through the night!" Apple giggled. That is not true! It's just a wakening for wolfs, like the blue moon or full moon, nothing special or dangerous!

"You know I can slay those monsters, I'll protect you my darling Apple," Daring declared heroically as Apple giggled a bit more.

"Of course you will, my Prince Charming,"

I rolled my eyes at her stupid behaviour but what hurt me most was Daring's painful comment. Did he seriously think I'm a monster? My heart sank like a rock as the declaration stabbed me deeper. Even my crush thinks I'm a freak, how great is that? NOT!

My face flushed as I stood up, literally stabbing the book into the shelf and stormed over to the table I previously sat on.

"I gotta go Cedar," I tried controlling my anger as I grabbed my backpack.. She nodded not bothering to look up because I had already taken a dash to Book Ball training.

* * *

No POV

"Get it Cerise!" Dexter Charming called catapulting the ribboned book across the field. Her arms flaring open she dashed for the book, springing up to grasp it. Her wolf joints and muscle power come in handy when she needs to take a leap into the air, but she was careful not to let her unexplainable abilities come to attention to anyone. She set of her heel and charged into the goal line, the book tucked safe in her arms. Instantly she was blocked by Sparrow, playing as the opponent team, his fail attempt to grab the book caused Cerise to duck, crouching down below him.

Seeing her current teammate and friend Hunter wind up, she swiftly tossed the book to her left sling it from Sparrow's near presence.

"How come your so good?!" Sparrow demanded, embarrassment filling him up for having lost to a girl. Cerise grinned and returned his question with a simple shrug and watched as Hunter took a dash to the goal.

It didn't take long for him to be halted and the book to fly back into Cerise's protected grip. "Get it to the finish line! Run Cerise run!" Hunter instructed cupping his mouth to echo his voice. Cerise nodded, her wolf speed hidden as she took a dash like a normal character.

To her greatest horror Daring Charming was the only obstacle in her way. He stood in front of her, his arms in a span to retrieve the book. That usually cute smile plastered to his face, Cerise felt herself stiffen. Hex, she was sure Daring won't show up to Book Ball since he was too busy flirting with Apple, but he had joined the opposite team while she was concentrating on the game.

Seeing his face reminded her of what he had declared in the Library. She flushed in irritation and did the unspeakable…growled at him by mistake, her 'fangs' hissing out. Suddenly Cerise realised the blunder she had formed. She had bayed at him, halfway baring her teeth. Oh how she pray he hadn't exactly caught an image those wolfie eyes and vicious teeth appear.

After being attacked in the face with a dog-like snarl, Daring's face went into a state of confusion as he watched her pass the book past him to Hopper who scored it for the team since he was only a few meters off. His faced the distressed girl again only finding that she had turned on her heel and stormed to the bleacher to retrieve her backpack. Daring, noticing her sudden change in mood took after her.

"Hey, Cerise!" He called catching up with her. Cerise figured he had noticed everything and was going to interrogate her, so she began strutting faster to the bleachers. Daring broke into a run and stopped beside her before she could take off anywhere and fell into step with her.

"Uh…hey…Daring," She stuttered her face turned from his view.

"You okay?" He decided not to question her what he just witnessed. Maybe it was his imagination but Cerise couldn't have just braked at him like a wolf… could she?

"Uh, yeah, just a little tired, you know?"

"Y-Yeah, today was pretty hextic," He muttered encouraging her excuse, he couldn't ask her straight out 'Did you just growl at me?' Because 1. It would get her worked up and 2. it wasn't Daring's nature to go asking questions. He was about to speak again before he got cut off.

"Daring!" A high pitched squeaky voice called, Cerise felt her ears flop down at the horrid sound, of course it had to be Apple. Since when did she come out to the fields?

"Apple?" His eyebrow raised in a questioning manner as the pasty blonde Daughter of Snow White skipped to him in her dramatically stunning heels. She did quite struggle a bit since heels weren't build for grass but eventually fell into his arm, giggling more than Maddie. She's been jumpy lately since Legacy day was drawing near and she could finalise her destiny.

"Legacy Day speech practise is drawing in two days, I was thinking maybe you and I could go pick out matching outfits?" She battered her eyelashes which were indeed beautiful but Cerise despised it. She though Apple was too stuck up and selfish. Rolling her eyes Cerise took her chance to escape from Daring's questions and grabbed her bag, taking her leave.

"Uh," Daring croaked out, his eyes panning back to Cerise. He was quite astonished to realised she had ditched him and left the field already. Looks like he won't be finding things out anytime soon. He sighed and smiled that princely smile at Apple although this time it was fake, "Yeah, sure," he muttered unwillingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated a thing this entire two months! I've recently been travelling and didn't get a chance to do anything!**

 **Thank you everyone for the support!**

* * *

"What colour should my dress be?" "Oh I think I want mine to be a white colour with red lining!"

As princessy as she is Apple White has been blabbering all through their study time in the library earning numerous glares from the step sisters. It's like this every day when Apple would discuss her future plans but today was difference, today her 'Prince' wasn't paying the slightest attention. Daring had been dazing off all throughout their conversation, which was one-sided since all he did was nod his head at anything Apple squeaked about.

Daring Charming had been observing something from a far off distance. He had watched her swoop here and there running her finger down the shelves, her eyes darting to find what she was looking for.

and to his surprise it was Cerise who had been bugging him from the back of his mind, there was something about her that wasn't right, he had a sudden urge to discover what that was. She had been off lately too which made his desire even stronger.

* * *

Wolves. Where could there be a book on wolves?

Her stormy eyes scanned the rows of dusty old books that lined the abandoned section of the library. Hoping to try her luck she needed to find out more on the Blood Moon, though in her parts she already knew what exactly was going to happen. But how does Apple consider wolves would be dangerous?

Her quotes and giggles the other day had paranoid her, what if the annoying pasty blonde was right? What if wolves did get an unbearable craving for blood and attacked the school. She might as well ask her dad, but he's always occupied and the fact that she had to keep their family a secret limited her from talking to him within school grounds.

Quietly so she would not be noticed, Cerise ran her finger across the rigid bindings of each book collecting a disgusting amount of dust, but she didn't care, she was used to nature's taunts. She gave a brief glance at every book registering the title in her mind. Until her eyes came upon it.

 **Wolves During Blood Moon**

They was no author written anywhere and honestly she couldn't care less. She was sparked up about the fact that she had found something that might clear the fog in her head. Excitedly she grabbed the book and slid against the wall of the abandoned shelf corner so no one would notice her curious findings.

She sat so her knees would be pierced in the air and her thighs were a place to position of book. She blew against the cover of the book and coughed silently at the abundant amount of dust that flew from it. The cover revealed itself, shining a blood red circle glistening, taking almost the entire cover. There was a hidden silhouette of what seems like a howling wolf against the moon. Cerise felt her ears shiver upwards at the excitement and tension.

Reluctantly she flipped to the very first page and skimmed through the writing. taking in the parts that mattered and everything written here was exactly what she had hoped for. until she came upon it, there in big bold was the topic of the next chapter.

 ** _Blood hunger._**

Her eyes widened as she began to read through it, taking in every single word to be etched on the pages.

 _As the rumours state Wolves are said to get go blood hungry for a short period of time. Though it is common on pure wild wolves, it is rather rare for wolves that have socialised with people. Though no one has ever-_

Before she could read on, a presence of another character shot her head up.

"Cerise," She instantly recognised that silky voice anywhere.

"Daring," She gasped, slamming the book shut to keep his eyes from detecting anything wrong. She had almost screwed up at Book Ball practise and she knew if he were to pick up anything strange here, she would be pin pointed no doubt, "Uh, W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, your red hood is pretty hard to miss," He shrugged taking a seat beside her, "What are you reading?"

"N-Nothing," She stammered feeling his side press up against her as he leaned to examine the book.

"Do you like wolves?" He questioned, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I- I thought I could find a bit more about them since they are apart of my story,"

"Oh right, the villain. Isn't Hunter the one to save you?" He questioned looked not even the slightest bit amused, "It's like I slay dragons, he kills wolves, heroes are like that,"

Cerise felt herself boil up in anger. Of course he enjoys killing stuff, it's all to save his dear Apple. Honestly all he does is kiss her! He slays no dragon, hex, he doesn't even meet the Evil Queen!

"That's great Daring, it really is, I'm glad you have a happy ending with Apple," She was on the edge to snarling again that it was so hard to keep the sarcasm dripping from her voice. Instantly he leaned over, a frown plastered his face as he looked her straight in the eyes. Ocean blue to stormy grey, they matched perfectly, a stormy ocean.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" He question firmly, astonishing her with his gripped quiz here. She clearly did not see that coming, Daring of all people accusing her of something being out of place.

"No, no I'm fine,"

"No, you look troubled, Cerise tell me what's wrong," His eyes were so sincere that she actually considered spilling the beans with him, but dangers of that choice stumbled back at her face, "Cerise, we're a team and we're friends, I don't like seeing my friends look upset," Was he serious? Did he seriously care about her? Her, the monster?

"That's okay Daring, I appreciate your kindness, but you have Apple," The poison she had dripping from her teeth was unable to be hidden.

"Look Cerise, I don't know what happened, but if I said something, I'm sorry okay?" She's heard that line many times, but she still didn't understand how someone could be forgiven when they can't point out the mistake they've made. She was touched that Daring was apologising but he didn't know what he was sorry for and she liked it that way.

"No Daring, you said nothing wrong, I've just been out of it,"

"Is it the Blood Moon?" Her eyes widened and clicked her head to stare at him. His expression read that he was completely unaware of what he had said, "I mean, wolves are the villain in your story and Blood Moon is a serious part in wild nature," Oh thank god! He was only directing it to wild wolves. If only he knew she was one of them, but then his innocent view of her would change completely, he would hate her.

"Look Daring, It's great hanging with you, but I gotta go!" She excused herself in order to retreat from his probing questions.

"Cerise I-" He didn't even get to finished before she had taken her quick escape off. Daring could help but feel the fact that she was running away from none other than him and it kind a sorta hurt him. He wasn't used to girls taking the opposite direction from him, but that just made him want to know more.

 **Cerises POV**

God finally! Daring keeps getting warmer to my secret and he'll guess it in no time if I don't keep my distance. The attention does feel nice but it also gives me an uncomfortable feeling too.

Daring may be my long term crush but he's off limits, hex knows what Apple will do if he ever did start liking me.

I needed to stay out of trouble and away from Daring if I don't want my story to go poof! But, Daring can be so cute when he's worried or concerned.

Uh! What am I thinking?

'He's off limits Cerise,' I reminded myself a small smile wiped on my face as I entered my dorm room.

 **No POV**

"Hey Apple,"

"Kitty!" The blonde haired princess sighed in relief and glared at the mischievous kitty as she peeked over the shelves again.

"Whatcha looking at?" Daughter of Cheshire cat purred as she leaned over with the princess, taking a glance at what she was so obsessed with. To her obviousness it was intact the Prince to her dear story.

"Daring has been off lately," Apple pondered, she had taken note of that as soon as Daring excused himself from their conversation. His mind would wander to different thoughts and even Maddie could tell that.

"Now that you say, he has," Kitty rolled her eyes, she had seen it coming a long time before. It was obvious anyways.

"I knew it!"

"Someone should really keep an eye on him," Kitty drawled. She herself was in stock of stirring up some mischief right now and what better than to fume up the queen of Ever After High.

"Kitty-" Apple began, her bottom lip already in a pout,

"I'd love to Apple," Kitty interrupted mid-sentence. Sounding a little too eager, but Apple wouldn't know, she was too busy worrying about her Prince Charming, leaving Kitty Cheshire to her mischief.


End file.
